¿Bueno? Me siento muy mal
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: La salud de Kyle comienza a menguar conforme pasan los años. Cartman comienza a estudiar medicina con tal de saber qué es lo que realmente le pasa. Idea original de Cell12, creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¡Muy bien! Este fanfic se originó cuando **cell12** y yo discutíamos vía mp acerca de qué si Kyle tiene o no diabetes. Yo le expuse mi teoría y **cell12** a la vez me habló acerca de las posibilidades de qué fuera un fraude por parte de los padres o por el Trastorno de Mauchassen por Poderes.

Y he aquí el fic. Tengo qué darle crédito a **cell12**, ya que se le ocurrió la idea, cediéndome la oportunidad de presentarles este fic. Sólo espero que sea de su agrado.

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>¿Bueno? Me siento muy mal.<p>

Capítulo 1: Enfermedad.

Hay ocasiones en las qué deseamos volver a ser niños, revivir aquellas épocas en las que éramos felices; cuando las preocupaciones eran sencillas, cuando teníamos apuro en crecer...

Al menos, así pensaban cuatro chiquillos que eran amigos desde los cuatro años; no tenían otra cosa en mente que divertirse y ser felices, aún si los deseos de uno chocaban contra los de los otros...

Sin embargo, uno de ellos comenzó a sentirse mal desde los 10 años; una leve fiebre, dolor de estómago, o simplemente regurgitar el desayuno tras hacer un poco de ejercicio...

- No es nada, ya se me pasará.- Comentaba sin darle tanta importancia al asunto. No era algo de qué preocuparse.

Los días pasaron y tanto las enfermedades como los dolores empezaron a ser un poco más recurrentes. Para su fortuna, su mamá que era muy atenta con él, iba y le conseguía el medicamento más adecuado...

- Cariño, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?- Le preguntaba día tras día, preocupada por su estado de salud.

- Mucho mejor, mamá.- Le respondía el chiquillo.- Creo que hoy sí iré a la escuela.-

- Eso está muy bien.- Le contestó sonriente su madre.- Pero, por si las dudas, ve a la enfermería de la escuela por si te empiezas a sentir mal para que te den medicamento. Y me llamas si deseas que pase por ti.-

- Claro, mamá. Lo haré.- Le prometió.

Aprendió a distinguir los medicamentos y para qué servían cada uno: aspirinas, analgésicos, para la diarrea, la gripe, estornudos, dolor de huesos, dolor de cabeza, entre otras más. Bajo las indicaciones de su mamá ingería las pastillas, cápsulas o grageas que ella le diera, aún cuando no se las quería tomar. Las medicinas eran muy amargas...

.~o0o~.

- Hola, chicos, ¿y Kyle?- Preguntó Butters una mañana en la parada del autobús escolar.

- Aún sigue con gripe.- Le respondió Stan, evidentemente preocupado por su súper mejor amigo.- Quise verlo ayer, pero su mamá no me dejó porque ella dice que es muy contagioso.-

- ¡Cie-cielos! Espero que Kyle se ponga bien.- Comentó preocupado Butters por la salud del pelirrojo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso estás pendejo, Butters?- Todos voltearon a ver a Cartman.- Sin el judío estúpido estamos mucho mejor. Ojalá y no se aliviara nunca.-

- ¡Cartman, no seas un hijo de puta!- Le gritó Stan molesto.

- ¡Mm! Mmm, mmmm mm mmm.- Kenny apoyó al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? Yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad; estamos muy bien sin ese judío de mierda. Y si no les gusta, me importa un carajo.- Respondió enojado el niño obeso.

- Butters, Kenny, dejemos solo al pendejo de Cartman.- Stan comenzó a apartarse un poco de donde estaba.

- Mmm.- El rubio, decidido, le siguió.

- H-Hey, chicos, espérenme.- Butters corrió detrás de los otros dos.

- ¡Váyanse a la mierda!- Les gritó irritado por su actitud para con él.- ¡Bien, vayan con ese judío marica, yo no los necesito!-

- ¡Bien!- Contestaron al unísono Stan y Kenny.

- ¡Bien!- Les contestó el gordito.

- ¡Oh, oh, cielos!- Butters se frotaba nervioso los nudillos parado justamente enmedio de los tres, sin inclinarse a ningún bando.

.~o0o~.

- Ma- Mamá, pa-papá.- Con todas las fuerzas qué tenía, abrió la puerta con mucha dificultad.- ¿Ma-mamá?-

- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Se levantaron de la cama preocupados al ver a su hijo doblándose del dolor en la entrada de su habitación.

- ¿Qué tienes, Kyle?-

- Me, me, me, me duele.- La voz se le cortaba, tratando de no llorar.

Gerald se vistió rápidamente mientras Sheila ayudaba a su hijo pelirrojo a bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Y así, ella se vestía en lo que él encendía el auto para llevarse al muchacho al hospital, como lo hicieran en los últimos dos años...

- Tranquilo, amor.- La Sra. Broflovsky trataba de darle ánimos al chico.- En un momento llegamos al hospital.-

Como el joven judío tenía diabetes, los doctores permitían que se le atendiera de inmediato, debido más que nada a que no mucha gente padecía tal enfermedad...

- ¿Qué tiene mi hijo, doctor?- Preguntaba preocupada Sheila.

- Tendríamos qué hacerle unos análisis y estudios para poderle darle un diagnóstico acertado, Sra. Broflovsky.- Le comentó el médico que atendía a Kyle.- Sin embargo, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para su hijo esté bien.-

- No sabe lo tranquilizantes que son sus palabras, doctor.- Le agradecía la mujer.- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? Necesito estar cerca de él.-

- Claro, adelante.- Le permitió el paso a la habitación.- Posiblemente su visita le hará bien.-

- Gracias.- Y entró al cuarto.

Como South Park era un pueblo pequeño, la noticia se supo de inmediato al día siguiente. Stan, Kenny y Cartman, éste último obligado por su madre, fueron a visitarlo...

- Hey, Kyle. ¿Cómo estás, amigo?- El pelinegro fue el primero en entrar a la habitación ese a su pánico por los hospitales.

- Stan, chicos.- Les sonrió débilmente al verlos.- Estoy mejor, ¿y ustedes?-

El pelinegro iba a responder, más el gordito le ganó la palabra...

- Mejor que tú, judío. Eso es seguro.-

- ¡Cartman!- Stan frunció el ceño enojado por el comentario cruel.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Se defendió.

- Pues me alegra que estén bien.- Trató de restarle importancia a las palabras del gordo.- ¿Qué tal la escuela?-

Muchas veces, los chicos iban a visitarle en las tardes; ya fuera que le llevaran la tarea o jugaran algún juego de mesa o cartas. Stan, Kenny o Butters platicaban con el pelirrojo, Cartman se la pasaba sentado lejos de la cama y evitaba hablar lo más que pudiera. Le molestaba mucho estar ahí, especialmente porque lo obligaban, ya fuera su mamá o algún maestro que le encargaba que le llevara la tarea...

- Maldito judío de mierda.- Mascullaba en voz baja una tarde que le llevaba la tarea.

Más de una vez pensó en no entregarle la tarea o hacérsela perdidiza, pero como era a él a quién le encargaban esa encomienda de inmediato se darían cuenta, así que no lo hacía...

- Hey, judío.- Entró bruscamente a la habitación, deseando irse lo más antes posible.- Te traje la...-

Sus cabellos rizados estaban desplegados sobre la almohada, algunos de ellos sobre su ancha frente. Su piel pálida lucía como especie de porcelana fina, pese a que indicaba la necesaria falta de sol. Y esos pequeños labios rojizos vibraban al pasar el aire entre ellos en lo que soltaba un silencioso ronquido...

Le dio coraje, rabia y frustración. ¿Cómo podía él estar anclado en la cama del hospital y aún así ser querido por todos? ¿Por qué tenían todos obligarlo a ir a entregarle la tarea o visitarlo? No eran precisamente buenos amigos, así que nadie debía imponerle ir a verlo...

Volvió a mirarlo y apartó la vista mordiéndose el labio inferior, las cosas no eran iguales desde que el pelirrojo estaba internado. Intentando inútilmente discutir con los demás para ganarles pero ninguno estaba al nivel del joven judío...

- Maldito hijo de puta.-

No le agradaba que Kyle estuviera en el hospital, aunque hacía intento tras intento de insultarlo y así hacerlo enojar, el chico esbozaba una frágil sonrisa y respuestas eran tan débiles y con falta de ánimo. Cómo deseaba, cómo deseaba que saliera de la cama, le gritara y le soltara un golpe. No quería ver a Kyle así, tan débil y vulnerable...

- Hey, judío.- Le sacudió de un hombro para despertarlo.- Te traje la tarea.-

.~o0o~.

Cuando lo daban de alta, el pelirrojo estaba en la parada del autobús escolar al día siguiente, deseoso de asistir a clases y ver a sus maestros y amigos. Pero nada más pasaban algunos días y nuevamente estaba en el hospital, sufriendo una recaída u otra clase de malestar...

- ¡Hola, chicos!- Cartman saludó a Stan, Kenny y Butters en la parada del autobús.- ¿Y Kyle?-

Stan miró por un momento a Kenny y luego resopló...

- Anoche lo volvieron a internar sus padres, a eso de la madrugada.- Fijó su vista en el suelo.- Llamaron a mi casa para avisarnos que no iría a la escuela.-

- Ah, ok.- Contestó con un tono indiferente, para ocultar la decepción de oír la noticia.- Hoy será otro día tranquilo.-

.~o0o~.

Al finalizar el día, Cartman se dirigía derecho al hospital para ir a entregarle la tarea al pelirrojo. Pensando que lo encontraría durmiendo otra vez, entró sin avisar...

- Hola, Cartman.- Lo recibió con una breve sonrisa.- ¿Me trajiste la tarea?-

- ¿Para qué carajos estaría aquí, judío estúpido?- Le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Sacó de su mochila las hojas que eran la tarea del muchacho enfermo y se las dejó caer en la cama...

- Eso es todo, Kyle.- Cerró su mochila y se la puso al hombro.

El chico judío levantó las hojas y empezó a leerlas, mientras un intenso silencio reinó en el cuarto...

- Cartman.- Kyle lo miró rompiendo el momento incómodo.- ¿Porqué vienes a visitarme?-

El mismo se hacía día tras día esa pregunta, por lo que le contestó irritado...

- Porqué el idiota maestro me obliga a traerte la jodida tarea, y mi mamá para sacarme de la casa me ordena venir a verte.- No le importaba ser insensible y cruel con él, estaba realmente harto de todo eso ya que no quería hacerlo.- ¿Contento?-

- ¿Eh? Sí.- Agachó la mirada y cerró los puños.- Si ya no quieres venir, entonces ya no vengas, culón.-

No supo qué responderle, más no hubo necesidad, ya que el pelirrojo alzó el rostro y pudo darse cuenta de qué estaba llorando...

- Estoy... harto.- Su rostro estaba enrojecido mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer.- Ya no quiero estar en este jodido cuarto de hospital; ya no quiero ver a los malditos doctores ni ingerir esas pastillas de mierda.-

Se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza, inhaló con dificultad y temblaba completamente. Tenía un gran peso en su pecho y necesitaba sacarlo de algún modo, por lo que no le importaba que Eric Cartman lo viera así, totalmente derrotado y desmoralizado...

- Nadie sabe qué carajos tengo, y apenas me recupero de algo, me enfermo de otra mierda.- Se soltó y se frotó un ojo.- Ya no aguanto que todos me vean con lástima y me digan que me recupere pronto. No tiene caso, no lo tiene.-

Hizo una breve pausa para poder tomar un poco de aire y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos...

- Y lo que más rabia me da es que tú, tú entre todos tienes los suficientes huevos para poder decirme en mi cara que ya no quieres venir, que ya no quieres verme.- Sonrió amargamente.- ¿Y sabes qué? Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Todos los días quisiera que acabara esta mierda pero no sé qué carajos hacer. No puedo hacer nada.-

Siguió llorando en silencio, cuando sintió que le tomaban bruscamente de la mano derecha y de la barbilla...

- Escúchame bien, judío de mierda, porqué sólo lo diré una maldita vez.- Lo forzó a que lo viera directo a los ojos.- Deja de estarte ahogando en tu propia autocompasión, maldito hijo de puta, ¿crees que hacerte pasar por un miserable vas a llegar a algún lado, pendejo? ¡Claro que no! Sólo eres una asquerosa rata judía, nada más eso.-

Lo soltó empujándolo hacia atrás sin dejar de darle una dura mirada...

- ¡Si tanto deseas dejar de estar enfermo, jodido llorón marica, deja de quejarte! ¡Levántate de esa cama de mierda y haz algo para recuperar tu jodida salud! ¡Deja de ser tan patético, Kyle, y ponte de pie!-

Dicho esto, se encaminó hasta la puerta. Sólo para detenerse, voltear a verlo y decirle con reproche...

- Y los demás no sienten lástima por ti. Nada más están preocupados.- Y salió dando un gran portazo, sin importarle lo que le dijeran los demás.

Uno de los más grandes sueños de Eric Theodore Cartman era ver a Kyle Broflovsky llorar. Y ahora que lo veía en tal estado, lo único que le provocaba era coraje. Y no era porqué sintiera "algo" por el pelirrojo, claro está. Era simplemente porqué esas lágrimas no eran a causa de él, eran porqué el judío se sentía tan mal consigo mismo...

- Maldito judío de mierda.-

.~o0o~.

Esa misma noche tuvo un sueño de lo más raro: Veía a Kyle tan sonriente y brillante, todo rebosante de energía como cuando eran más niños. Pero conforme se acercaba a él dejaba de sonreír y se tornaba de un color gris. Estiró una mano para tocarlo, pero justo en ese momento comenzaba a desintegrarse como un montón de arena cuando sopla el viento, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de desaparecer...

- ¡Ah!- Se despertó cubierto en sudor frío.

Se salió de la cama de un salto y corrió al baño, en donde vomitó en el lavamanos. Una vez que acabara, abrió el grifo para enjuagarse la boca y así deshacerse del mal sabor...

- ¿Qué carajos me pasa?- Se miró al espejo del gabinete.

Se veía mal, parecía un niño perdido en un lugar desconocido, de pronto en su mente volvió a ver la mirada que le dirigiera el pelirrojo antes de que se desvaneciera en su sueño. Y sintió miedo, sintió temor, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Fue ahí cuando lo entendió...

- N-No, no es posible.- Se dejó caer al suelo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de su rostro al darse cuenta de la verdad; la preocupación, las ganas de verlo, de oírlo, de protegerlo, de estar con él y saber qué estaba bien sólo le indicaba una cosa. Estaba enamorado...

- ¿Porqué?- Golpeó el piso con un puño.


End file.
